Varia Criminale
The Varia Criminale is a special independent team led and started by Nicholas D. Amduscias, a descendant of Satan, Heir to Clan of Amduscias, and current contractor of Zahhāk; the Abyssal Archmage Dragon. It is said that they're the strongest, independent elite criminal team of Aussengraht and Oustergraht with both fear and respects. This team was first thought up after his predecessor, the 1st Head of the Amduscias found the meaning and word behind "Peerage", which it gave him the idea to start his own Peerage since he didn't use his Evil Pieces for at least 20 years. Nicholas started forming his own team during his travels from Aussengraht & Oustegraht, 2 years before the main series of Highschool DxD (Devil's Rising )began, all the while escaping and avoiding the authorities from Two Worlds for their wanted bounties. Summary The members of the Varia Criminale are from different races, with special traits. Some of them were previously affiliated with the Three Faction & Aussengraht's kingdoms & empires, but decided to follow Nicholas's journey through charismatic battles, persuasion, and possible blackmailing by Nicholas. The members only acknowledge Nicholas as their leader and king and would follow any instruction given to them. Members (WIP - Work in Progress) The members of Varia Criminale are represented from two different worlds: Oustergraht & Aussengraht. Also, they're the peerage member under Nicholas D. Amduscias and received their Rings of Amduscias, which represents Nicholas's Peerage/Guardians. * Nicholas D. Amduscias - Nicholas's is the founder/boss of the Varia Criminale, he's the descendant of Satan, Heir to Clan of Amduscias, and current contractor of Zahhāk; the Abyssal Archmage Dragon. He's classified as a Jack of All Trade -Type Fighter. (Meaning Power/Technique/Support/Wizard in general.) (Sky) * Marilyn A. Mercury - Marilyn is the Vice-Leader of the Varia Criminale and acts as Leader if and when Nicholas isn't around. She's a prodigal Human Magician who is a former member of Spriggan 13, elite guards of the Emperor Spriggan in the Alvarez Empire, and was one of their strongest members. She's classified as a Wizard-Type Fighter. (Earth) * Hausen Wesenhauer '- Hausen is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a Werewolf/Human (Magician) Hybrid who inherited his parent's abilities. He's the child of famous Werewolf who uses Soul Smelting and famous human magician who belongs to a famous ninja clan, combining magic with her clan's ninjutsu techniques. He's classified as a Power/Technique-Type fighter. (Mountain) * '''Frey R. Marionette '- Frey is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a Human/Automated Doll Hybrid. She was originally human until met with unforeseen accident, which caused her to surgically replace her internal organs and limbs with biological cybernetic parts and later turning into a battle-orientated Automated Doll. She's classified as a Technique/Wizard-Type Fighter. (Lightning) * '''Raven D. Lucille - Raven is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a Grim-Reaper/Human (Exorcist) Hybrid who inherited his parent's abilities. He's the child of Ultimate-Class Grim-Reaper and Human Exorcist, who was a descendant of Sir Lancelot De Luc', '''one of the Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur's greatest champion in the Arthurian legend . He's classified as a Technique/Wizard-Type Fighter. (Cloud) * 'Jeanne Felicienne' - Jeanne is a member of the Varia Criminale, and the inheritor of the spirit of the Maiden of Orléans, Joan of Arc. She's a former Human Exorcist of the Catholic Church, and was one of their prominent members. She's classified as a Technique-Type fighter. (Rain) * '''Keikain Rinko' - Keikain is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a Kitsune-Type Youkai/Human (Shinto Priest) Hybrid. She's the child of Leader of Kyoto Youkai Faction and Human Shinto Priest who is a descendant of Abe no Seimei. She's classified as a Wizard-Type Fighter. (Mist) * Dizchrom Alastor - Dizchrom is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a mid-tier, chivalrous demon with no memory of his past, but vaguely recalls a country known as Raftel, under the name of Sol. He's classified as a Technique/Supporter-Type Fighter. (Ice/Glacier) * Hajime Hyoudou - Hajime is a member of the Varia Criminale, and the current possessor of the Mid-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear, Crimson's Scope. He's classified as a Technique-Type Fighter. (Forest) * Mei Xiaolong - Mei is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a descendant of Sun Wukong. She's classified as a Power/Technique-Type Fighter. (Sun) * Zaryusha Shazuru - Zaryusha is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a former member of the Lizardman Tribe, and was one of their strongest members who was entrusted with one of 4 Sacred Treasures of Lizardman Tribes. He's classified as a Power/Wizard-Type Fighter. (Ocean) * Nikolai J. Crosswood - Nikolai is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a former bounty hunter/mercernary. He was a former member of the Order of Dominion, and was one of their prominent members. He's classified as a Power-Type Fighter. (Storm) * Leon J. Crosswood - Leon is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a former bounty hunter/mercernary. He was a former member of the Order of Dominion, and was one of their prominent members. He's classified as a Technique-Type Fighter. (Desert) * Kurumu Evergreen - Kurumu is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a former chief-mechanics of the Order of Dominion's Technological Department. She's also the daughter of two famous mechanics and granddaughter of the Grandmaster Chapel Evergreen who inherited their abilities . She's classified as a Technique/Suppoerter-Type Fighter. (Iron) * Y'urie Velvetina Corvus' - Yurie is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a Human (Magician)/Demon Hybrid. She was a daughter of famous mage and famous high-tier demon swordsman who inherited their abilities. She's classified as a Technique-Type Fighter. (Night) Trivia * The name of "Varia Criminale" is translated as "Various Criminals/Outlaws", where Nicholas gathered various individuals lived in Oustergraht and Aussengraht, and were condemned, betrayed, thrown away by the worlds. * All two humans of Nicholas's Peerage possess Sacred Gears, while others do not. * Each members of Varia Criminale's Rings of Amduscias is based off Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'s Dying Will Flame of Sky & Dying Will Flame of Earth, plus Flame of Night. ** Sky = Nicholas, Earth = Marilyn, Mountain = Hausen, Lightning = Frey, Cloud = Raven, Rain = Jeanne, Mist = Rinko, Sun = Tenkai, Ocean = Zaryusha, Storm = Nikolai, Desert = Leon, Iron = Kurumu, Night = Yurie, and Forest = Hajime. * The word "varia" means "varies" in Italian and Portuguese, and "various" in Latin. While "criminale" means "criminal" in Italian. In this case, Nicholas gathers his members from various backgrounds and worlds to make his group. Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Varia Criminale Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Organizations